caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
ACW Anime Revolution 2015
Card Akuma & Haru Glory vs. The Blue Spirit & Choji Akimichi Sasuke Uchiha vs. Frieza Edward Elric vs. Hiei Impulse Road to Destiny Qualifier Match Sagat vs. Broly Reiko Hinomoto & Sailor Moon vs. Ino Yamanaka & Diane Ryoko vs. Washu; If Ryoko wins, she faces Ayeka at Animania IV. If Washu wins, Ryoko will never be seen again in ACW. Six Man Elimination Tag Match Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave) vs. Team Guy (Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, & Might Guy) Ness vs. Lucas AnimeRevolution2K15NessvLucas.jpg AnimeRevolution2K15NightRaidvTeamGuy.jpg AnimeRevolution2K15RyokovWashu.jpg AnimeRevolution2K15Reiko&SailorMoonvIno&Diane.jpg AnimeRevolution2K15SagatvBroly.jpg AnimeRevolution2K15EdwardElricvHiei.jpg AnimeRevolution2K15SasukevFreiza.jpg AnimeRevolution2K15Akuma&HaruvBlueSpirit&Choji.jpg Results *1. Before the match started, Edward and Hiei brawled all over ringside. *2. After the match, Broly attack Sagat from behind and assaulted him until Broly hit Sagat with an Omega through a commentary table. *5. Before the match even started, Ryoko and Washu brawled backstage. During the match, Ayeka tried to interfere but stopped by Sasami. After the match, Ayeka carried to back by Washu as Ryoko & Sasami celebrated together in the ring. *6. After the match, Reiko and Sailor Moon have a very intense stare down in the middle of the ring. *7. In the final moments of the match, Akuma and The Blue Spirit brawled on the entrance way and during the match, Hiei enters the ring and he was gonna hit Haru with the Third Eye, but Haru gives him a Rave Driver for his troubles. Akuma and The Blue Spirit continue to brawl on the entrance ramp until Akuma gives The Blue Spirit a Last Ride onto the floor off the entrance ramp. Haru then throws Hiei out of the ring but turns around into a Gore by Choji as Choji get the pinfall for his team. *8. In the final moments of the match, Sasuke hit the CKO on Frieza and about goes for the pinfall. But then out of nowhere, Gohan attacks Sasuke from behind thus giving the win to Sasuke via DQ. It was gonna to be a 2-on-1 assault until Naruto Uzumaki came down to the ring and even the odds as all hell break loose. Sasuke got up as Gohan tried to attack him again until Sasuke counters with a CKO. Sasuke continues to assault onto Gohan on the outside and Naruto was watching the assault, he got nailed from behind by Solid Snake via his title belt. As Snake went for more damage on Naruto, Sasuke gives him a CKO as well. But then Broly came to the ring and Sasuke went for a CKO, but Broly blocks it and gives Sasuke an Omega. Frieza took down Naruto on the outside via a suplex onto a couple of steel chairs as Gohan took down Sasuke via a steel step shot. Frieza then hits the Fall of Humanity onto Naruto as Gohan hits the Masenko to Sasuke onto the steel steps. Goku then came in the ring via the crowd as he tackles down Broly and throws him out of the ring. But the numbers were too much for him as he got ambushed by Gohan, Frieza, & Solid Snake as they unleashed a 3-on-1 assault onto the Anime Legend. Tenchi enters the ring and slaps Goku across the face multiple times as Goku hold down by Broly and Snake as Tenchi mocked him as he revealed Broly and Snake as the other two members of Team Tenchi as Gohan & Frieza watching it with evil grins on their faces. Broly & Snake then pick up Goku & gives him a double suplex. Broly then gives multiple chair shots to Goku then gives the chair to his master as Tenchi gives multiple chair shots to Goku as well. Tenchi and the rest of the JSA members celebrated of their onslaught as the show ends on a very sour note. Miscellaneous *Impulse General Manager Tenchi Masaki tried to recruit Tatsumi and the rest of Night Raid, but Tatsumi declined Tenchi's offer. *Goku wished Sasuke good luck in his match and also tells him to make sure don't allow the JSA to win tonight. *This was the first ACW mega event in which no titles were on the line. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2015